


Her reality

by chiaravargas93



Series: Hetalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Life is not a cliché he will never love her. She's on a silly game with his brother aniway.





	Her reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia doesn't belong to me . It belong to his rightful owner.

If life was a shojo manga she would be in love of Feliciano Vargas. The vargas brothers were the opposite of each others like many fictional rivals of the love triangle that she have read and watched on tv. Feliciano with his crybaby but charming personality will be the bright and kind Prince always here for the heroine , and his tsundere older brother Lovino the bad boy with who she would always argue and fight with. They would disliked each other but at the end she would choose him. She would be in a fake relationship with lovino for whatever plot's reason. Who would finally become true at the end of the story .  
And obviously she would have a bitchie like love rival that everyone in the show will dislike . This could be the childhood friend, the mots popular girl or the girlfriend (or whatever with all the cliché ). This would be her fate but how much that she wish that truth To be false life is not an shojo manga or an other drama sadly love is complicated and don't written like a plot. This only fact lead at a verity : this is not her reality ,that would never be her truth. She is not a new girl that would be loved by near To everybody or other popular tropes. She is just her Isabel Fernandez Carriedo . Yes she's oblivious and cheerful but this not resume her . She's love football or soccer , the telenovelas , the animals and so much more. She doesn't love feliciano she love lovino but he don't love her and he will never love her. He have already a girlfriend a pretty and nice belgian girl named Emma. She have accepted that they are friend and this is all that she need. She is dating feliciano aniway . Her relationship with him have started as a silly game like pretty much of many fictional tropes. But lovino was not jealous he doesn't broke up with emma for chase after Her. And her feeling for him have not totally disaparred . She know that she's egoist to kept this relationship with feli when she like his brother but she doesn't want to be alone like she have said before there relationship was a game they were using each other . He would never have played this game with her if she don't liked his brother . But this is there game , only them and she doesn't have lost yet. She couldn't lost this silly game is become too much important.


End file.
